01
by Hououza
Summary: See what happens when things get out of hand...
1. 01:1

**01:1**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks go out to D14852001 for correcting me, it was the 15th not the 14th angel that raped Asuka's mind. Sorry, been a while since I watched the series!_

_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

Asuka lay on her futon staring up at the ceiling, her face twisting as a war went on inside her mind. If one were to look closely you would see that her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks streaked with dried tears...

Meanwhile Shinji Ikari, the third child as designated by the Marduk report, pilot of the deadly Eva Unit-01, lay in a hospital bed comatose. At his side sat one Rei Ayanami, the first child and pilot of Eva Unit-00. After many hours, she had finally fallen asleep in her chair, her head resting softly on the boy's outstretched arm. Had he been awake he may have blushed at the contact, however in his present state he remained oblivious to the blue haired half-angel watching over his silent form...

*

Misato was sitting in her office at Nerv, since Shinji had fallen into a coma she had been spending more and more time at work, she had even stopped drinking beer. Coupled with the loss of her on again, off again lover, Ryoji Kaji, Shinji's illness had almost crippled her. She could not face Asuka any longer; following the mind rape by the 15th angel, she had become increasingly unstable. Unfortunately, Shinji had born the brunt of her attacks right up until a few days ago…

*

Most of the time, Asuka would berate Shinji calling him a 'baka' and a 'hentai', occasionally striking him when her temper got very bad. Since the 15th however the physical abuse had become almost constant, all the rage she had been directed at the boy. Finally one day it all fell apart…Asuka burst into his room and began to beat on him as usual when she stopped for a moment as she noticed his eyes…

Gone was the normal pained expression, the occasional warmth when for a few brief moments the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders, now they were dull and lifeless. Asuka opened her mouth and began to scream, those eyes reminding her of the doll her mother had been holding, the doll that was supposed to be her...

The sound of the ringing of the phone ringing snapped her from her stupor and finally allowed her to pull away from his gaze.

"Moshi moshi"

"Asuka? Where's Shinji?"

She flinched a little at the question

"He's in his room Misato"

The lavender haired major was a little taken back, no insults?

"You both have a sync test in an hour, I'll have to send Section 2 to pick you up"

"Ok"

Asuka put down the phone and walked over to the room from which she had fled only moments before

"Shinji...Misato called, we have a sync test in an hour, Section 2 will be coming to get us"

"Yes"

That single word sent shivers down her spine; his voice had become a flat monotone, devoid of emotion, just like the doll

"Wondergirl..."

The hour passed quickly, Shinji remained sitting silently in his room while Asuka remained in hers, normally she would have gone into the front room and watched the television but now she could not bear it, the feeling of those dull eyes gazing out at her, only in her room did she feel free of his gaze. Even when Section 2 arrived and they were escorted down to the car below she could not face him, a slight glance at his face when he had been led from his room was more than enough...

*

Rei III was making her way to the changing rooms when the second and third children arrived, since her self-destruction of her Eva to protect Shinji and her subsequent revival all her former memories had been erased, or so the Commander thought. Dr Akagi had become slowly disillusioned with Gendo and had not removed them but sealed them away instead. Fragments of memory drifted back to her, mostly concerning Pilot Ikari. The boy in question was now advancing on the male changing rooms, she turned to gaze at him and almost instantly, something felt wrong...

'He is not walking as he normally does, he seems different somehow'

Rei's thoughts swam with images of Shinji smiling at her, trying to talk to her

'He was the only one other than the commander...'

Now images of the commander swept into her mind, father and son yet the two Ikari's were totally opposite in behaviour...

By now Shinji had entered the changing rooms, Pilot Soryu had done also. Now Rei was left alone with a choice, she could enter the female changing rooms and ignore what she had seen or she could follow Ikari...it would seem that more of the second Rei remained than the commander would have liked for she advanced on the male changing rooms and stepped inside...

Rei found herself falling landing on a soft warm object, she looked down to see the naked form of the third child beneath her. Another memory surfaced, Shinji lying on top of her when he had fallen in her apartment. Now it seemed the same incident was being played out again yet this time the roles had been reversed...her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke

"Get off"

The words sounded familiar and as another memory resurfaced she recalled using the same words she to him once in a similar situation, the voice sounding hauntingly familiar to her own. For the first time she truly looked at his eyes and noticed, they were not looking at her, but rather at some point behind her head. The sight of this caused something deep inside of her to snap and she flung her arms around the boy and began to weep onto his bare chest. She felt a soft pressure against her cheek and looked up to see his hand was pressing against it, fuelled by an unknown desire she reached up and pressed her lips over his...

*

While all this had been happening, Asuka had been changing in the female side. Just as she depressed the button and her plug suit became skintight, she noticed a sound coming from the other side, like a girl crying. Now she finally noticed that wondergirl had not joined her, wondering what could be happening she advanced to the sheet that separated the two sides and pulled it back a little...she saw Rei, atop a naked Shinji, kissing him! Anger bubbled up inside her as she stormed through the curtain and hauled wondergirl off him by her hair

"Get the hell away from him wonderslut! What do you think you're doing!"

Rei struggled and tried to pull away but Asuka's grip only tightened

"He's mine! Do you hear me?! Stay away from him wondergirl!"

Finally she released the grip on the other girl's hair, Rei ran from the changing rooms still sobbing. Blinded by anger Asuka bent down till she was face to face with Shinji

"You belong to me"

She pressed the release on the arm of her plug suit and it fell to the floor. Gently she lowered her naked form onto him, adjusting as her body got used to the sensation…

As she cried out his name finally the last of her anger abated and she realised the magnitude of what she had done...she had just raped Shinji...she now noticed his eyes seemed glazed over and put her ear to his chest, his heartbeats were very weak and irregular. Terrified, Asuka pulled her plug suit back on and dragged him into the shower, desperate to remove any trace of what she had done before she went to find help. As the water washed over his silent form, she ran to find doctor Akagi...

*

When the doctor arrived, she immediately called for a medical team and Shinji was transferred to the hospital, he had somehow slipped into a coma and they had no telling when or if he would awaken. In addition to this, on a full examination the doctor had noted he had intercourse, most likely non-consensual. This little detail of course she only revealed to the Commander, nothing was placed in the official records. When she told him what had most likely occurred he had stopped her for a moment, there was little doubt that Gendo had no love of his son yet an assault on his best pilot was a serious matter...even more so as said pilot was vital to his scenario as Unit-01 would accept no other. He ordered doctor Akagi to perform a full investigation before dismissing her. Sub-Commander Fuyutski looked at the man who had once been his pupil

'Yui...can you ever forgive us for what we have allowed to happen to your son?'

As if in answer Unit-01's eyes glowed for a single instant...

*

When Misato was about to leave to visit Shinji she was surprised to see Rei standing behind her

"What is it Rei?"

"I wish to see Pilot Ikari"

"Shinji?"

"Yes"

The lavender haired major stood for a moment, openly shocked by the girl's request. Rei had never asked for such a thing before, even when he had returned from the twelfth her reaction to it return had been minimal

"Alright Rei, come with me"

She led the quiet albino girl to her battered blue sports car and drove them over to the hospital, anyone who knew Misato's driving would have been shocked as she managed to remain within the speed limit the whole journey, her thoughts wrapped up in both concern for her charge and the mystery of Rei's sudden concern for Shinji...

Misato could hardly bear to look at the boy as he laid there, numerous tubes piecing his flesh as well as one in his nose supplementing his breathing. Rei had remained outside; preferring to visit him after the major was done

"I'm sorry Shinji"

The major bent down and planted a single kiss on his forehead before turning to leave. As she, left the room Rei moved silently past her and into the room.

"Ikari"

Somehow, that felt wrong, she did not feel comfortable calling him by his last name anymore

"Shinji"

That had felt different somehow, the soft syllables igniting a fire within her heart. As she looked down upon him, the last memories of the second Rei entered her mind

"...to become one with him..."

Acting as if lost in a trance she tugged at fastening on the skirt and let it fall to the ground, her shirt unbuttoned and followed suit. Clad only in her underwear she slid into the bed beside him. Her hands reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, pulling it away and placing it with the rest of her clothes, then finally the last item, her panties joined the rest of her clothes...satisfied in a way she never thought possible Rei Ayanami fell asleep on top of her lover...

*

Asuka had spent the next few days locked away in her room; her mind was in turmoil over what she had done. First, she had reduced Shinji to little more than a walking doll, then she had raped him, and finally in trying to wash the evidence of her crime away he had fallen into a coma and might die. Her dreams were terrible, once more she saw herself as a child running to find her mother having become a pilot only to find her dead, her corpse hanging from the ceiling, an arm gripping a doll that she had believed was her daughter...but now it was different, now the doll was not her, but instead it resembled Shinji. She had woken up screaming the first time, and every time since then, her sobs and cries echoing into the night.

Finally after a week had passed she managed to find the courage to go and see him, dressed in that same yellow sundress she had been wearing when they first met on the cruiser 'Over the Rainbow' she journeyed to the Tokyo-3 hospital. It was an uneventful journey and soon she found herself at the door to the room where he lay...Rei had left to use the rest room so Shinji was alone. She crossed over to the bed and looked down at the boy's face, he almost seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a drastic contrast to the times she had watched him sleep during their synchronisation training. Looking down at the floor, she began to mumble an apology but was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Rei

"Wondergirl! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The girl did not answer; Asuka noticed her eyes where not on her but rather the bed beside her. She turned to see Shinji sitting up in bed his eyes still closed. Then, all of a sudden they snapped open...

His eyes were green, not green as a human's would have been but more like the Eva's when its head armour had been destroyed in the battle with the third angel. His mouth opened and let out a cry that was only equalled by the sound of Unit-01 as it went berserker...

*

Deep within the Geofront alarms were sounding

"Pattern detected"

"What type is it?"

Sub-Commander Fuyutski calmly asked the frantic bridge bunny Shigeru now franticly hammering away at the controls

"Type is confirmed as…orange! Sir! It's the same as Unit-01"

"Impossib..."

The Commander's comment was cut short as Unit-01 let out a terrible cry

"What's happening here? Report"

"Sir! It's Unit-01! It's going berserk!"


	2. 01:2

**01:2**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

In the mind of one Shinji Ikari all was not well…a vital part of him was lost and had been replaced with something…else. It was this…this thing dwelling inside him that had caused his eyes to change and begin a transformation that would change the future of the world.

'Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?'

Shinji screamed out into the dreamscape of his mind. A figure formed there, a dark shadow advancing towards him

'Who…?'

The words died as the darkness drew back to show him the figure before him

'But you're…'

In front of him stood an exact replica of him…yet the eyes were so much darker than his own, all the pain he had suffered in his short life bared to the world

'I am your pain. All the things you keep hidden deep inside given form. Now I will show that pain to them all…'

'What are you going to do?'

The shadow simply laughed at him

'Watch and see…'

*

Rei and Asuka could only watch as Shinji continued to scream, they had clasped their hands over their ears to try to block out the hideous sound. A few nurses had come at the sound and two of them were now trying desperately trying to hold him down while a third administered him with a sedative. Finally, the screaming stopped and he fell back onto the bed…

*

"Unit-01 has gone silent sir, also the pattern the MAGI picked up has vanished."

The commander spent the next few moments recovering from the shock of what happened. Now he was filled with an urgent need to find out how Unit-01's pattern could have been detected outside Nerv.

"What was the last known position of the pattern?"

Shigeru typed a few more commands into the console in front of him

"According to the Magi the pattern was located in…"

He blinked twice then typed a few more commands

"Report"

The commander's patience was wearing thin

"Sir...the location was pinpointed to the hospital…specifically the room where you're son is being held."

There was a terrible silence for a few moments before the commander's voice issued forth once more

"Doctor Akagi."

"Yes sir?"

"Report to the hospital immediately. Ascertain the status of the third child and then report back to me."

"Yes sir"

Gendo placed his hands folded in front of him

"Soon we will find out what has become of the third child"

Fuyutski shook his head at that comment

'You still cannot refer to him as your son, even now. This is not what Yui would have wanted…'

*

Rei and Asuka could only watch as Dr Akagi poked and prodded Shinji's sleeping form

"Hmmm…"

Both girls were shifting nervously. In the back of their minds they were fully aware of what they had done and the repercussions should they be found out. Rei, because she feared the Commander would deny her from seeing Shinji again and Asuka because she feared what the Commander would do to her for raping his son…

Finally Dr Akagi finished and pulled out a cell phone

"Hello, this is Dr Akagi. I am reporting on the status of the third child, I recommend that the third child be moved to Nerv and placed under secure watch. Whatever triggered this link between him and Unit-01 cannot be identified with the equipment I have here."

There was a pause and the Dr seemed to be listening to someone talking on the other end

"…There is another matter by I cannot discuss it here…no, it doesn't matter. I have already discussed the matter with the Commander."

Dr Akagi folder up her cell phone and placed it back in a pocket in her lab coat

"Please can you two girls accompany me back to Nerv, there are some tests I want to run…"

*

Elsewhere, twelve black monoliths where having a solemn conversation

"It seems that the scenario has been deviated from once more…Ikari has overstepped his bounds one too many times. We shall send him the seventeenth to remind him who is truly in charge."

The same reply echoed from each of the monoliths in turn.

"Agreed."

"So it shall be."

One by one, the monoliths faded until only one was left

"Soon it will all be over and the boundaries that separate us all will be brought to an end…"

*

Out in the ruined landscape of Tokyo-3 a single figure stood, his grey hair swaying in the breeze. He hummed a simple piece of music, 'Ode to Joy', as his red eyes looked down upon his reflection far below

"Shinji Ikari, the third child…we will meet soon."

*

Once again, Shinji was face to face with the other self

'Why? Why do you keep doing this?'

Once more, he was only answered by a cold hearted round of laughter

'Can you not see what they have done to you? These people?'

Images of his friends appeared drifting around them

'You're only value to them is that you pilot the Eva, you suffer so that they can be free of pain'

'No!'

'Yes, even your mother…'

'Mother? What about her?'

'She is here too, do you not remember? Here, let me show you…"

All the other images vanished to be replaced with a single one, a lone memory, the memory of the day his mother was absorbed by Unit-01…

'No…no! She can't be!"

'Mother is here with us, all along. She protects us so that her and father's dream can be fulfilled'

'She wouldn't…'

The mirrored self laughed again

'She did…but not for much longer.'

'What…what do you mean?'

'We are going to take her place, can you not see? We are becoming one with Eva, a union of spirit and flesh. We will give father what he has sought for so long and then we will bring all their dreams to an end'

'I don't understand! Why me?! Why must I always suffer?!'

Shinji fell to his knees, tears streaming from half closed eyes. His other self came closer, placing one hand under the others chin he lifted his head so they were eye to eye

'Soon it will all be at an end. Just a little longer and we will never have to suffer again…'


	3. 01:3

**01:3**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

_*_

Dr Ritsuko Akagi could not shake uncertain feeling she was having. Ever since they had transferred the third child down into Central Dogma, his eyes had been open. It had happened just as she had finished getting him into the tank that Rei would usually occupy, the LCL had surrounded him and all of a sudden, his eyes had snapped open. She had stumbled back in shock and almost fallen over one of the consoles, it had been a few moments before she recovered from the shock and took note of the fact that his eyes were unfocused and simply starring off into space rather than focusing on her. Having taken samples from both the Second and First children she was performing a DNA comparison to see if either one matched the traces she had found on Shinji's body. It came as little surprise to her when both girls came up a positive match

"So that may explain the initial trauma but why the changes?"

She mused to herself as she poured over the bio reading being taken from the tube in which Shinji was encased. Something about them was wrong yet she could not yet narrow it down; too many hours of solid work relying only on the stimulant, effect of coffee was taking its toll. Deciding she was getting no further she turned and left the lab, only wishing to give her report to the Commander before returning to her apartment to get some much needed rest. Turning off the main lights leaving the floating form of Shinji Ikari, the Third child floating in darkness…however had she waited a little longer she would have witnessed a strange event, Shinji's eyes blazed and in a moment the gaze of each and every Rei in the vast tanks surrounding him turned their gaze upon him and smiled…

*

Major Misato Katsuragi was not a happy woman. She had passed Ritsuko in the hall and the look the other woman had given her had prompted her to stop the blonde haired scientist and ask

"What's wrong?"

Ritsuko sighed, she knew that once the Commander heard of her findings Misato would most likely be in trouble as Asuka was under her guardianship

"I completed the tests…I know who raped Shinji…"

On hearing this news Misato's face darkened, she could already see why Ritsuko had wanted to speak with her

"Asuka."

It was a statement, not a question. Her red haired charge would be on the receiving end of a severe lecture when the Major returned home. If she were lucky, then that would be all she would receive but it was unlikely that the Commander would allow such an action to go unpunished…

"…and Rei."

The major let out a gasp with this revelation. She could not believe that the silent blue haired albino girl could be capable of such an action. The Major remembered the girl staying by Shinji's side in his hospital room, who would have ever expected that she had taken advantage of him while he was in such a state?

"Ritsu…"

"I have to tell him…but it can wait until tomorrow"

The lavender haired woman breathed a sigh of relief. At least this way she would have a chance to prepare for the storm that was to come

"Thanks"

"You owe me for this, big time"

With that last comment, Dr Akagi headed off to the elevator while Misato made a beeline to the parking lot and to her car. It was time she had a stern talk with Asuka…

*

Asuka Langley Soryu was not happy, not only had her visit to Shinji been interrupted, first by the presence of her rival, 'wondergirl', then by the annoying Dr Akagi who had dragged them both to Nerv for another batch of tests. These however were more of a physical nature than the usual, she was beginning to worry that the good doctor may have worked out that it was she who had initially assaulted Shinji and been the caused of his lapse into the coma.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door slammed open and Misato's angry voice echoed through the apartment

"Asuka! Get out here right now!"

At the tone of her guardian's voice, she thought better of the comment she had been preparing to make and walked out into the living room. What she was not expecting was the ringing slap that the older woman gave her knocking her onto to her behind

"What was that for?!"

She screamed, her temper finally getting the better of her

"How could you?! What were you thinking?!"

Asuka looked at her guardian with a mixture of confusion and rage

"What the hell are you talking about Misato?!"

Asuka cowered back when her guardian turned to face her; the other woman's eyes almost seem to have fires in them

"How could you do that to Shinji?!"

Asuka's heat froze…Misato knew and that meant that the Commander most likely knew as well…

"I…"

"Don't."

"But…"

"The Commander doesn't know yet, I asked Ritsuko to hold off. She gave me until tomorrow; you had better find a damn good reason for your actions Asuka because if you don't then I am not going to bother to defend you against the Commander. I have never seen him mad before but when he heard about Shinji he lost his cool…he may be a bastard to Shinji himself but he will not let anyone else be…no matter what it seems he still sees Shinji as his son and will act accordingly. Now go to your room and stay there, I can't even look at you right now."

Asuka went in silence back to her room and pulled the door closed. Then she fell on her futon and began to cry, crying both for herself and for Shinji. The boy who she had abused so much simply because he had tried to be nice to her, to protect her, to love her…and finally when she had broken him and he had turned to Ayanami she had been unable to accept it and had forced herself upon him. There could be no excuse for her actions, she cried herself to sleep as she awaited her fate…

*

The next day both remaining pilots and the major were summoned to the Commander's office. Dr Akagi had already arrived and stood about four feet from where the Commander sat. As she entered, the Major noticed a figure standing in front of and to the left of the Commander's desk. Once the three had stopped and saluted the figure stepped forward

"I am Kaworu Nagisa, the fifth children. Please to meet you."

The four women regarded the boy. He was dressed in the male school uniform; his silver hair cut short and his red eyes gazing at each one of them in turn

"Dr Akagi, the pilots are to have an immediate synch test, see to it."

"Yes sir."

With that they all turned to leave but as Dr Akagi was about to leave the room Gendo's voice echoed across the room

"I expect your report regarding the third child immediately after."

"Yes sir."

*

The three children sat silently in the simulation plugs, now at varying depths as Dr Akagi measured their sync ratios

"How is Asuka doing?"

Misato approached her long-time friend with a worried look. She still could not quite forgive Asuka for what she had done to Shinji yet she still could not bring herself to leave her to whatever fate the Commander might have in store for her. Ritsuko read of a series of figures from the screen in front of her

"She's jumping between 62% and 83%. Rei is stable at 76% and Nagisa is holding at 81%"

"81%?"

Misato was somewhat taken aback by this sudden development. Who was this boy that he could get such a high score on his first testing?

"Yes, and holding."

She agreed with Misato, how could this boy have such a high score? However, she knew something Misato did not, this child had been sent by SEELE, the organisation that secretly controlled NERV. All the things about the Marduk report were simply lies concocted to disguise their true motives and the reality behind the Eva's.

After a few more moments, she flicked a switch on the control panel in front of her

"That's all for today. Exit the plugs, then change and report to the briefing room."

Orders given she gathered up the paperwork from the days test and prepared to face the Commander and reveal to him the identities of those who had raped his son…

*

As the fifth child entered the changing rooms, he pondered the nature of these lillum. Such complex creatures, why did they act so? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt another presence in the room. He turned to see a figure standing there, a boy of around fourteen years of age

"You must be Shinji Ikari, the Third child"

The figure did not reply, instead it let out a low growl and charged…

*

As soon as Asuka entered the changing rooms, she depressurised her plug suit and stepped into the showers. The blood like smell of the LCL filled her nostrils, causing a definite sense of nausea. She rinsed her body first and then went to work on her hair, working the shampoo from the long red strands to remove ever trace of the foul smelling substance.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention

'Wonder girl must have left'

It was only a moment later she heard a strange sound from the other side of the changing rooms. She heard what she thought was a growl and then silence. Slightly unsettled she turned off the water and wrapped a towel about her naked body, she moved over to the screen that separated the male and female sections and pulled it back slightly…

The walls were stained red, blood and viscera covered every surface. She felt like gagging but suddenly there was a presence beside her and everything went dark…

*

'What are you going to do with her? Tell me!'

The other Shinji simply laughed

'Even after everything she has done to us you still are concerned for her safety, how pathetic…I am simply going to give her a gift…one that will make her more…compatible, with us.'

There in his hand he held a small red object, or rather the idea of an object. A perfect replica of the S2 organ he had taken from the seventeenth angel. Shinji could only look upon his other self in horror as he felt the nature of the idea that his dark half had formulated; he desperately tried to hold it back but could only watch as he mounted Asuka's unconscious form…

*

As Asuka's eyes slid open, she began to focus on the object in front of her. It was a face, one that at first she did not recognise, soon the red eyes and the hair brought a name to the front of her mind

'Nagisa'

As her mind struggled to full consciousness she realised that the head was no longer attached to a body, it's eyes locked in a look of surprise, the last thoughts forever engraved in death. In desperation she turned away from the gruesome sight, then as her face turned upwards, her blue eyes met the now green and corrupted ones of the third child

"Shi…"

He cut her off as his lips pressed over hers. She tried to fight him off her, part of her screaming that this was wrong yet she could find neither the strength nor the will. Slowly he pried her mouth open and she felt his tongue invading the cavity…

All of a sudden, something was wrong, there was now something else. An object was being pressed across the junction and into her open mouth. With renewed vigour, she tried to resist him, to break the link and prevent the transfer of this thing into her. All to no avail, since the changes had overcome him he had become far stronger and he easily was fighting of her attempts to break free. Then the pain came, a terrible burning in her mouth and throat as this unknown thing burned its way into her flesh. Mercifully, she blacked out again, overcome by the pain…

*

When Asuka opened her eyes once more she found herself back in the female showers

'It must have been a dream'

Uncertain she crossed to the curtain and gingery pulled it back. The floors and walls were clean and there was no sign of the carnage she had witnessed before. Whatever had happened must have been some form of delusion…

"Pilot Soryu, please report to the Commander's office immediately"

She had known that this was coming…now she would have to face the Commander and explain herself and her actions of why she had abused and raped his son…

*

Deep within Central Dogma the face of Shinji Ikari contorted into a twisted smile

'Soon my Asuka you will join me. Rei too shall submit to me. Then I shall show them the true nature of their folly…isn't that right mother?'

High above Unit-01's eyes flared for a single instant before fading once more…


	4. 01:4

**01:4**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

As Asuka passed through that door into the office of Commander Gendo Ikari, she felt a great chill overcome her, the ceiling of the room dominated by the image of the tree of life, the lights behind it casting strange shadows onto the floor below. In the largest of these pools of shadow sat the desk of the commander, he sat as ever, his hands folded in front of his face with his elbows resting upon the cool surface of his desk, reflective glasses concealing his eyes from view. To his right stood a second figure, Nerv's sub commander, Professor Fuyutski. His hands where clasped behind his back and unlike Gendo his eyes were uncovered, nothing holding back his look of distaste studied the second child

"Come forward Pilot Soryu"

The commander's cold words echoed out into the room. As she began to step forwards into the small patch of light in the centre of the room she noticed something she had not before, so intent has she been on the Commander she had failed to notice the other two occupants of the room. In the centre of the Nerv logo stop Major Misato Katsuragi, her impromptu and irresponsible guardian, her face still stung from when Misato had struck her having found out about what she had done to Shinji. The second person surprised her, the blue haired pilot of Unit-00 stood silently next to the Major. To Asuka this made no sense, why would Wondergirl be here? Maybe to witness her punishment…her fist tightened at the thought

"Wondergirl…"

She whispered as her rage towards the albino girl flared. In a few steps she came to a halt in front of and to the left of Misato, on the right stood Rei. The Commander turned to her and Asuka could feel the malice of his gaze directed at her

"Do you know why you are here?"

The anger in his voice took her back for a moment, could this really be the man who had abandoned his son so many years ago only to send for him when he was needed? The last time she had heard even the faintest twinge of emotion was when she and Shinji were being dressed down after the incident involving the sixth angel

"Yes sir"

"Very well. You will be detained here at Nerv in the cells until further notice. You will only be allowed out for synch tests or if you are needed to pilot. That is all. Major, take them away…"

'Them?!'

The Commander's last words echoed inside Asuka's mind. She walked in silence towards the door, just as she stepped out into the corridor she heard the Commander's voice issue forth once more

"I am very disappointed in you Rei"

*

The two pilots and the Major were escorted to the cells, deep within the geofront. The door slid open to reveal a small room, a simple steel bunk affixed to one wall

"Inside"

One of the guards pointed to the interior of the cell. Asuka was not quick enough to respond and was gripped by the scuff of the neck and hurled inside, Rei followed silently before the door slid closed leaving the two girls in the semi darkness.

Now Asuka began to take stock of her situation, she slumped down in a corner with her arms covering her face. First Kaji had left her then Shinji had failed to save her from the mind rape of the 15th angel. Then even after that he had finally chosen Wondergirl over her and then in despair and rage she had violated him in desperation and pain finally leaving him in a coma from which he still had not recovered. She looked down at her arms as she felt the water dripping onto them, as she raised her hand to her face she realised that she had been crying…

*

Rei sat impassively watching the red head. Her thoughts were elsewhere, the bond that had been formed during their brief union called her mind to him. Even as his motionless form floated watched over by her sisters she felt the same pull that drew them to him…

She could not understand what this feeling was…against all reason she had turned away from the Commander, the man who had raised her almost as his own daughter…yet she was simply a tool to him, a tool to be replaced as needed. Instead she had turned to his son…a strange boy, haunted by his past and his father's abandonment of his when he was small yet…he still he had fought to protect them all…even as he had been abused by the second child and shunned by his father still he fought on. Even when he had been forced watch as his Eva tore apart Unit-03 and crushed it's entry plug, forever scarring one of his friends when the Commander had engaged the Dummy Plug system against the thirteenth angel.

Her second self had grown quite fond of the boy, she had fond memories of when he had burned himself trying to open her plug as the Commander had once before and then all he asked was for her to smile…that smile she had only ever shown for him. Yet something had changed in her third form, now more angel than human her body had called for her to become one with him, to merge and begin the rebirth of humanity that the Commander sought. Yet he was human…Adam would be needed to truly initiate a third impact, the embryonic angel remaining locked away in a secure segment of the Commander's office awaiting the time he would be reunited with Lilith and instrumentality would begin…

*

Once more Shinji found himself alone in his mindscape

'Why is he doing this? Why…am…I…?'

The other self, the darkness in his soul. The creature that had come forward from the deepest recesses of his being and wrestled control of his mind and body. He still felt sick as the images of the boy that it had killed flashed before him…in a way he had seemed almost…familiar, then in a moment, it had reduced him to nothing more than a collection of blood and gore. The seventeenth angel his other self had told him as it tore free the small red S2 organ from the remains of the torso. Then when Asuka had come it had placed it within her, melding the organ with her flesh for some strange purpose Shinji could not fathom

'Now it is time for a little fun'

He spun around suddenly as his twin's voice echoed out of the emptiness. Between them stood the figures of Asuka and Rei, both girls were silent, their eyes wide open and starring into nothing

'What…? How…?'

The other self simply smiled

'I brought them here, the time is drawing near for us to begin and I thought they should first be reminded to whom they belong'

As soon as he finished speaking, he advanced on Rei. As he forced his lips over hers, she let out a tiny breath. He pushed her down to the ground and Shinji was forced to turn away, the small moans and whimpers ringing in his ears. When he was done the other Shinji looked up from his prize

'Now it is your turn'

He indicated to where Asuka still stood frozen, her blue eyes blankly starring into nothing

'I…'

He stopped as he felt himself moving forward against his will. He tried to hold back yet still he advanced on the silent red head

'Stop this!'

His double only smiled

'But why? You have wanted to do this for so long'

Shinji felt his hand reach out to grasp her, as the fingers curled around her breast her eyes came into focus and she looked directly at him. A look of fear and sadness was etched there; he felt his arm rise up then surge forward. She fell to the ground clutching at her cheek, he followed, pinning her beneath him. He held her arms down as he had his way with her all the while she was pleading with him to stop, begging him to forgive her…

When it was over, he looked down at her naked form. She lay there weeping softly, her eyes red with dark circles around them from the lack of sleep and constant crying. Finally, in control of his body once more he reached out to caress her cheek

'…Asuka…'

Finally, she looked up at him and their eyes met…for an instant he felt all the sadness melt away…but then she was gone. He turned to his side to see his twin standing there, Rei nowhere to be seen

'Now now, there is no rush. There will plenty of time for that later'

'What did you do with them?'

Once again, the other Shinji smiled

'I simply sent them home…'

*

Asuka awoke suddenly; the dream had been so frighteningly real…Shinji had been there…standing over her…forcing her. Then as lay above her he had reached out to brush away her tears before it had all disappeared. The last thing she had seen was another Shinji standing behind him…

"…Shinji…"

She barely heard the soft whisper of the albino girl's voice. It seemed that they had both been asleep and their dreams had involved a certain brown haired pilot. Asuka felt a twinge of jealously once again, now with her pride broken nothing stood in the way of her acceptance of her feelings for Shinji, she loved him, over and over, her pride had made her blind to it but now she knew. Perhaps there was still hope…she would give anything to have him back, anything…


	5. 01:5

**01:5**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

'Why did you make me do that to her?! Why do you hate her so much?!'

Shinji lashed out at his doppelganger but the other figure simply slid out of the way…

*

Before him, lay an endless sea of red, half of a giant version of the head of Rei Ayanami floated there. As he raised his eyes further upwards, he was met with the great black second moon, the 'egg' of Lilith…

He watched as his other self slowly drew the weapon to his chest and the pulled the trigger as a weeping Asuka feebly reached out to him

"No"

*

Shinji closed his eyes tightly to shut out the unpleasant scene, when he opened them the other him and the other Asuka were gone, now all that remained was the decimated landscape

'What is…this place?'

'This…'

The doppelganger swept his arm out in an expansive gesture taking in the wasteland behind him

'…Is the land after third impact. All of humanity united as one entity, their AT fields dissolved and their minds and souls bonded as one. This is the world that mother and father worked so hard to build…the world we chose…'

'We…chose…for this…I don't…understand'

'When Unit-01 merged with Lilith we were given the choice over humanity's future. My choice returned both myself and Asuka to this world, I had asked for a world without suffering yet, that is all I found when I returned…I even though that I loved her…how foolish'

'I…We…'

It was then that the second Shinji broke into a small grin

'However none of that matters anymore, soon I will put an end to their plans and make my revenge complete…then it will be time to deal with SEELE…'

*

In the cell deep within the bowls of Nerv both girls thoughts were on Shinji, the enigmatic pilot of the fearsome Unit-01 and the saviour of humanity. Even now as his body lay deep within Central Dogma, wracked by changes they could neither understand nor predict they still felt their bond to him

"Shinji"

They whispered his name as their minds tried to regain the link that had been severed when his other self had sent them back. The awakened S2 organs in their bodies slowly beginning to activate and start the process of evolution that the other Shinji had plotted for them…

*

The figure of a young woman appeared in the mindscape

'Shinji, what are you doing?'

Both figures turned to face the newcomer

'Mother?'

'Why are you doing this?'

The second Shinji laughed

'So, you came here to try to stop me mother? Even though you know what this will bring?'

'Shinji…I…'

Evil Shinji let out a cruel laugh, the hollow sound echoing throughout the mindscape

'It's too late mother, it's all ready begun…'

*

High above in central command a reaction was occurring in Unit-01

"Sir! We have unusual readings coming from the Eva cages! Something is happening to Unit-01!"

Hyuga quickly switched the view to the cage where Unit-01 was currently being held, as they watched the chest armour expanded outwards, the plates opening to reveal the core of the Eva. A bright light flared for a moment and then a single figure emerged and fell onto the umbilical bridge

"Yui…"

The Commander's whispered words, he got to his feet

"YUI!"

He screamed leaping over his desk and dashing for the lift to the observation deck where his wife lay. The whole of the bridge crew could only look on in a mixture of shock and horror at the events unfolding in front of them

"Yui"

The Commander's voice held all the pent up emotion he had been suppressing. Her eyes slowly opened to look up at the face of her husband

"Shinji…the Eva…stop…Gendo"

It was then that the core once more was drawn back into the chest of Unit-01 and the armour plates sealed. Then its eyes lit up and Unit-01 lowered its head to face the two figures

"Mother…Father…witness now what you have created…AND WATCH NOW AS I PUT AN END TO IT ALL!"

"Shinji…what have I done?"

Gendo could only look up at the beast that was now bonded to his son, the beast that had once taken his wife and now with Yui returned had taken his son. Unit-01 began to roar and tear itself free from the restraints that bound it

"Berserker…"


	6. 01:6

**01:6**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

It was at that moment that warning sirens began blaring all across the geofront

"Sir, we are detecting hostiles on the surface"

For a brief moment Gendo was drawn away from the nightmare before him as he slipped back into the guise of the Commander of Nerv

"Angels?"

Makoto shook his head

"No sir, it's the JSSDF"

"And they're backed up by the mass production Eva's"

Shigeru added. Gendo turned back to look into his wife's eyes

"SEELE…it seems they have come to finish what we started…"

It was at this moment that Unit-01 broke free of the last of its restraints, with a cry it smashed its way towards the launch pad

"EVA LAUNCH!"

Struck by the authority of the command the techs obeyed before they event realised what they were doing, the many doors were open and Unit-01 was being catapulted towards the surface…

*

""I understand sir, we will eliminate all Nerv personnel…THE HELL?!"

The soldier looked up in awe as Unit-01 hurtled out from the remains of Tokyo-3 and soared into the air. As it reached its apex, it should have fallen yet instead it remained hanging there in defiance of all the laws of gravity. The soldiers who had only a moment before been racing towards the entrances to the geofront stopped and stood in a mixture of awe and terror of the great beast…it was at that moment that six great wings of energy erupted from its back

"I don't…"

His words were cut off as the beast swept down and crushed him, the very earth broken and torn by its touch. Vehicle, aircraft, soldiers, even ships were drawn into the great vortex it had created an torn asunder, the cries of thousands of souls as their bodies were ripped to shreds and their souls devoured filled the air…

*

In the geofront the entire bridge crew were silent, witnessing the horrors unfolding before them they were too afraid to speak lest they bring the nightmare down upon them…it was now that the sirens sounded once again…

"Sir! We have blue patterns detected!"

"What?" Where?!"

Makoto typed in a series of commands

"Checking now sir…dear god! It is in the geofront! The detention cells!"

*

On the floor, a crimson pool was spreading…the hand of the guard still poking out from where the door had driven his body into the wall, the floor now being soaked with his blood. In the broken doorway two figures stood, one with long red hair and the other short blue hair, both of them their eyes glowing and their feet floating slightly above the ground

"Shinji"

Both spoke in unison, the call too strong to be denied, they must go to him now.

The pair floated down the corridors, any guards they encountered found themselves being crushed into the walls, their bones cracking under the pressures of the twin AT fields, the halls filled with blood…

*

Now with all traces of the JSSDF gone Unit-01 turned its attention to the nine mass production Evas. Each with the mirthless grin on its face they now circled Unit-01 like vultures on carrion beasts…then the sky ruptured once more as a great ball of flame descended from the heavens and struck the earth beside Unit-01, it reached into the great ball and it seemed that its hand closed around something at the heart of the flames. As the hand drew back there was a long pointed object held there, bit by bit more and more of the object was pulled from the fire…now the last part came free, the great twin points, the lance of longinus had returned…

With a evil grin that matched that of the mass production models Unit-01 let out a battle cry and charged…

*

Now faced with the battle above and the angels below, the command bridge was in an uproar. The three techs sat ready at theirs posts tracking the angel signatures as they moved ever closer, meanwhile the Major Katsuragi, Gendo and Yui stood looking at the view screen. They watched as Unit-01 tore into the first of the mass production Evas, the lance splitting it in two before being drawn back and plunged into the core. Then another charged forward and one more the lance shot forward and through the dummy plug, the unit falling silent…one by one they fell, each having either its entry plug or core destroyed so they could not revive.

"Sir, the angel signatures are approaching the Eva cages!"

The view screen flicked to the internal camera depicting the Eva bays. The remains of Unit-000 and Unit-02 stood there…all at once the door flew from its hinges and two figures emerged…

"Asuka! Rei!"

The lavender haired major called out as she watched the two girls float towards their Evas.

As Rei approached Unit-00, its eye began to glow, slowly at first but then getting brighter. All at once new growth spurted down from its severed head and its body began to reform, meanwhile with Asuka and Unit-02 the chest plate had drawn back revealing the deep red core

"Asuka! No!"

Misato ran to the control panel and screamed into the microphone, yet Asuka could not hear her. Her mind lost against the second Shinji's will, her body corrupted by the insertion of an S2 organ she passed into the core of the Eva even as the armour began to reform…

By now, Unit-00 has fully regenerated and Rei too had entered her Eva's core. It was now that a change began to take place, the Eva's began to shift and change. Slowly a second eye erupted onto the head of Unit-00 as the chest armour of Unit-02 bent outwards, then the chest of Unit-00 was expanding as Unit-02's four eyes slowly merged into two…

When it was over the two evangelions looked radically different, although they retained their colours each now has two eyes and a face slightly closer to that of Unit-03. However the most significant change was the bodies, each Eva's chest was now shaped such that they resembled those of a woman, great pairs of breast shaped armour jutting forth. As the two tore free of their restraints as Unit-01 had done and made their way to the surface of the geofront the ground above tore open to reveal the form triumphant form of Unit-01. It floated high above, still gripping in its hand was the lance of longinus, now coated with the remains of the MP Evas it had been used to destroy. It descended on Unit-02 at first, its mouth opening and covering Unit-02's in a horrific parody of a kiss. Unit-02 was pushed to the ground and its legs pushed apart…

It was then that they heard the screams…a mangled cry came from the mouth of Unit-02, a voice only barely recognisable as Asuka's…cries of pleasure and pain as Unit-01 rose and fell above her…

Maya began to vomit, whilst Shigeru and Makoto turned away in disgust. Only the eyes of the Major and the two Ikaris remained on the screen as Unit-01 continued its work. With a final cry, it rose from Unit-02, leaving the red Eva lying there and advanced on Unit-00, obviously intent on repeating its actions. As it fell upon Unit-00 the air was cut by Rei's shrill cries, where as Asuka's had been violent and loud Rei's were soft and deep. Unable to take anymore of the sound Maya fled from the control room, Makoto and Shigeru not far behind

"Why?"

Yui could not bring herself to turn away from the horrors being depicted on the view screen as Unit-01 reached its climax

"Why Shinji?"

*

Now in once more in the mindscape of Shinji Ikari a war raged, no longer willing to sit back and allow his other self to control him Shinji was putting up a brave fight. The two boys rolled about locked into a brutal combat

'Why? Why do you resist me?'

'Because you hurt them! You hurt them all!'

With one last effort Shinji gained the upper hand, he grabbed the others arm and flung him with all his might at the walls of this place

'No!'

As the other Shinji struck the wall distended around him, flexing like rubber it stretched further and further outwards until it broke and his twin sailed off into the darkness…

*

Back in the real world Unit-01 now near silent, he got up from Unit-00 and turned toward the geofront

"Mother…father…"

The voice although still warped by the giant form of the Eva was recognisable as Shinji, yet it no longer held the hate and venom it had done before…now it was only gripped by a terrible sadness…

*

Yui looked at her son, his body scarred from battle, his eyes awash with sorrow. How she wished she could hold him and make it all go away

"Shinji…I…"

"I'm sorry mother"

Shinji lowered his head; to his sides slowly Asuka and Rei were beginning to stand

"IT'S NOT OVER!"

He turned suddenly at the voice; just in time to witness a greater horror…the great white bulk of Lilith had risen from central dogma still bound to the great cross. As Shinji watched its form began to bubble and swell

"FIRST YOU WITNESSED MY DEATH, NOW WITNESS MY REBIRTH!"

With a great cry, the form of Lilith exploded leaving a giant figure standing there, a figure with glowing eyes…


	7. 01:7

**01:7**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

Now where the figure of Lilith had once stood now stood an near exact copy of Unit-01, however its armour was a far deeper shade of purple and its right hand it held a warped version of the Lance of Longinus, a dark mockery of the evil weapon

"NOW WITNESS THE END OF MANKIND AND THE WORLD AS YOU KNOW IT!"

The dark Unit-01 charged towards Shinji, blade raised to strike. To either side of them an Eva stood, both units 00 and 02 were silent as they were bound by the will of both Shinjis, neither would they fight nor could they leave. It was if were both in a deep trance from which they could not awaken.

Down in the command centre the remains of the bridge crew watched in horror as the two Evas fought. As the dark lance swept down on him Shinji brought up the true lance to block the strike, his arm shuddering with the sheer force of the blow. It was clear at once, the other Unit-01 was far stronger, created from the flesh of Lilith herself it surpassed the power of the copy

"Shinji!"

Yui tried to scream out to her son, yet if he could hear her he made no indication. Another blow had struck and he had barely deflected it, a large gash in the armour of his left arm showed how close it had been

"We have to do something!"

She turned to her husband beating her arms against his chest. Gendo turned his eyes up to his child fighting for not only his life but also the life of every living thing on the planet, for the first time in so many years, he wished that he had not abandoned his son…

*

It was taking everything he had simply to hold of his opponent, and even with that Shinji was slowly being driven backwards. By now he harboured a series of gashes on both arms and legs, blood dripping from the wounds of his purple armour staining it crimson…

'I can't keep this up…he's too strong…'

Shinji once again was barely able to turn aside a strike that would have severed his left arm

"YOU CAN'T WIN!"

With a great shove, the dark Unit-01 sent the lance fleeing from Shinji's grasp before pinning to the side of the command centre with its dark lance. He turned around and began to advance on the two remaining Evas. All at once, he turned so that Shinji could see his eyes; a mocking smirk crept over his face as he called out

"SO WHICH ONE OF THEM SHOULD I KILL FIRST?"

Shinji felt a terrible rage well up within him; he looked upon the bonded forms of Asuka and Rei, like fire and ice, so different and yet so alike. He loved them both deeply despite all that had happened and would let neither of them be claimed by that mockery of him! A terrible pain searing through his chest as he reached up to the lance embedded in his chest and yanked it free, the two gapping holes in his armour drenched in his blood. With a terrible effort, he forced his S2 engine into life, drawing the strength, he needed to close the wounds and staunch the flow of blood. All the while his double stood with his back to him, so intent on his victims was he that he saw none of this.

*

Gendo and Yui had been huddling together since they had been forced to watch the merged form of Unit-01 and their son impaled onto the outer wall of the command centre by his dark twin. They wept for him then, both for him and for everyone for it had been by their folly that this had come to pass. In their actions of trying to force humanity to evolve, they had not only lost their son but it seemed that soon they would be responsible for the annihilation of humanity.

When he began to pull free, they could only watch in silence, even holding back their breath lest they disturb the moment and bring the dark one's attention to bear. Behind them the lavender haired major watched in silence, ever since this had begun, she had been silent, steeped in the absolute horror of what she had witnessed. Kaji had died because of this! Her father had died for it! All those innocent people sacrificed to cover a series of terrible truths. She could only look up at the form that was all that remained of her once charge and friend, Shinji Ikari. In a way, Shinji had been almost like a younger brother or a son to her. To witness this she finally understood what had caused him to become so withdrawn, having watched his mother drawn into the Eva and his father turning away from him then years later being forced into the very same thing that swallowed his mother and had taken his father would have driven any normal person insane…

"Shinji…please forgive us…"

*

"Shinji…please forgive us…"

Those words cut through the rage and pain and the Dark Unit-01 turned to face the ruined command centre. His eyes widened as he saw the other Unit-01 was no longer pinned and now stood grasping the true lance once more. Rage consuming him, once more he reached out his arm towards his the lance and wrapped his hand around its hilt. Slowly he drew it towards him, the cursed weapon tearing free from the ground and slowly coming towards him as Shinji made his charge…

The first blow was blocked but barely, fuelled by all the rage and pain Shinji's strength had grown ten fold. He would not allow this copy to harm them anymore! He would destroy it and end this nightmare!

"DAMN YOU!"

His double screamed out at him as he tried to strike but was cut off as the true lance carved into the flesh of his arm. He backed away holding the wound and desperately trying to staunch the flow of LCL that flooded forth

"YOU'LL PAY!"

He hurled himself at Shinji, lance held with the last of strength

"No."

The lance of Longinus drove into the dark Eva's chest and neck, the blades striking where the core and entry plug would have been. Meanwhile the dark lance was embedded in Shinji's side

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

His double cried out one last time as he sank to his knees

"It's over."

Once last time the rage swelled up inside him

"NEVER!"

He grabbed Shinji in a bear hug and bathed the entire geofront in bright white light as his core went critical…

*

In the command centre everything was still. Following the explosion everything had been knocked out, Gendo and Yui lay huddled on the ground where they had fallen during the brunt of the shockwave. They slowly opened their eyes and stood to survey the damage…

The whole outer wall of the command centre had been torn away, now they bore witness to the wasteland that was all that remained of the geofront and in the middle of it all the silent form of Units 00, 02 and 01

"Shinji!"

Yui called out, pulling from her husbands grasp to run towards the silent figures. After a moment he too began to run, now it was finally over perhaps they could at last be a family again…

*

Shinji awoke slowly, his body was alive with pain, ever inch aching from the beating it had taken. He opened his eyes to see two small figures approaching him

"Mother…Father…"

"Shinji!"

His mothers voice called out to him

"Mother…I'm here"

As soon as Yui heard this, she fell to her knees and began to cry

"Oh Shinji! I'm so glad you're alive!"

He looked down at her and his father who had now come along side her and was trying to comfort his wife

"I am alive…yet I am no longer human…I cannot remain in this place any longer"

"Shinji?"

Misato had since pulled herself free from the rubble and approached the couple standing before Unit-01

"I can't stay here any more, I'll take Asuka and Rei with me and go somewhere…somewhere where we can start again…"

The three adults looked up at him. Gone was the boy they had known, his body fused with that of the monster known as Evangelion Unit-01. The women he loved also melded with their units, almost killed by his double and saved the world from destruction…

"Thank you son."

Those three were all Gendo said. Finally, he had acknowledged Shinji as his son and given him the praise he truly deserved.

Shinji nodded to his father before reaching his arms out to Asuka and Rei. The two girls approached him and wrapped their arms around him as he held them around their waists. Then the great energy wings erupted from his back and he leapt into the sky…

"Goodbye my son"

Yui's last words as she buried her face in her husband's chest and continued to cry…


	8. 01:8

**01:8**

*

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

**_A/N:_**_This was my first Evangelion fiction. Now as I am on my sixth work, presently I thank everyone who supported this story and took the time and effort to review. I now present you with this revised edition, now reformatted to meet the standards I have developed in my newer works and with the grammar (hopefully) sorted out._

_Regards,_

_Hououza_

*

There is a sound permeating the darkness, the sound of the beating of a human heart

'Asuka...'

An image of the red headed girl appears before it is swept away by the next beat

'...Rei...'

The blue haired albino appeared now, her red eyes gazing at him for a moment before she too was swept away by another beat

'...NO!'

*

He tried to open his eyes, at first they would not respond, there seemed to be a thin crust of something holding them closed...he tried again and this time they responded, he squinted slightly as his eyes began to focus on the unfamiliar ceiling. He began to shake gently as images from his nightmare surfaced in his mind. He watched it replay over and over, each time eroding a piece of his sanity...

'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.'

Shinji repeated this over and over, slowly forcing away the memories, convincing himself that what he had witnessed had not been real, simply a creation of his over active imagination...

Feeling a little calmer now Shinji slowly began to try to sit up, his muscles creaked slightly at first and he found the action far more difficult than it should have been. He managed to push himself up with a combination of his torso and elbows when he found he could go no further. There was something pressing against his chest, holding him down...

A slight sense of forbidding welling up inside him he allowed his gaze to slide downwards...a pale arm was entwined around his chest, clutching him in a lovers embrace. Now as he slowly moved further into wakefulness he registered the fact that the hand was gripping his side just above his bottom rib, the long nails dug slightly into his flesh. He followed the curve of the arm, up past the elbow, on to the shoulder. Strands of flaming red hair greeted him and all at once, he was gazing upon the sleeping face of Asuka Langley Soryu...

"As…u…ka"

His voice sounded different, it felt as if he had not used it in a long time, as it was cracked and hoarse. He found himself gazing at her, her body totally uncovered, pressed up against his. As blood rushed to him cheeks he slowly lowered himself back down onto the futon, now his face level with Asuka's, her lips mere inches away...he turned away from her sharply, no longer able to bear the temptation that was to gaze upon her. He turned his head to the far side only to receive a further shock, eyes widening at what he saw...

"Rei"

The blue haired girl lay on his left side, like Asuka, she too was naked as her body pressed up against him. Her lips too stood only inches away from his; once more, he turned away to shut out the temptation he felt.

Minutes passed and slowly feeling returned to the rest of his body, as the senses revived he began to feel the warmth and pressure of the two females that flanked him. His body reacting to their scents by diverting the blood flow to certain areas...

He could feel his arousal pressing against the thin sheet that covered their lower halves, his scent changing slightly as his hormones began to subtly alter the chemical signals in his brain. Both girls stirred and Shinji felt a shiver go down his spine, his arousal was not fading and the erratic movements of the two were not helping him. He was painfully aware of what would happen when they woke up to their situation, as ever he would be blamed no matter if it was his fault or not. To that end, he had been trying to remember what had happened before yet all that came when he did was images from the dream...

*

He stood bathed in the blood of his rival; his once purple armour stained a deep crimson. To his sides stood his mates, one red, one blue, like the opposing elements of fire and ice. Yet, he had tamed them both and they belonged to him now. They lay before him once more, now ready to once again consummate their union. The last sound he could hear before the blackness overtook him again was the sound of his own voice screaming...


End file.
